


Blood-letting (Sequel to "Blood")

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Reader, Breaking down walls with reader, Caring Hiddleston, Degradation is all Reader knows, Doctor/Patient, Dr Hiddleston, Dr falls for patient, F/M, Jailed Evans, PTSD, Psychology, Reader Insert, Reader hates therapy and doctor, Reader is in care of Dr Hiddleston, Reader is in shock, Tensions between doctor and reader, Trauma, Untrusting Reader, or at least tries to, romantic feelings, therapy sessions, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: "Bloodletting" (or blood-letting) is the withdrawal of blood from a patient to cure or prevent illness and disease.***I hate you for the sacrifices you made for meI hate you for every time you ever bled for meI hate you for the way you smile when you look at meI hate you for never taking control of meI hate you for always saving me from myselfI hate you for always choosing me and not someone elseI hate you for always pulling me back from the edgeI hate you for every kind word you ever said





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prplprincez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/gifts).



> **This is the sequel to "Blood" and the aftermath of it all.**
> 
> The same song applies from "Blood" (by the song with the same title by In This Moment) just with the first verse as the summary for this story. =) 
> 
> Here is the Tom picture giving me visions for Dr. Hiddleston  
> http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f24/dancingninjas1981/d324775b5bf242dd329a9aadaad1970b_zpsv3cztrzp.jpg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are alone now. No one is left to trust except the therapist given to you by the city, Dr. Hiddleston.   
> After so many months of emotional pain, can you trust him? And is he just as bad as Chris?

A tall, slender man gracefully steps out of a yellow taxi double parked outside your apartment building. His pale form is wrapped in a long beige trenchcoat with a brown leather bound briefcase in his right hand. He pulls up the collar on his coat as he makes his way through yellow tape and crowds of looky-loos trying to get a glimpse inside the building. The tall man hears muffles of the crowd around him, rumors starting to spread: "I heard there's a hostage situation..." "I heard that Chris guy killed someone in there..." "I heard he was the serial rapist running around town, eating babies..." "Well, I heard the lady from 4L went nuts and she's holed up in her room with a knife..."

The tall man ignores them all as he makes his way into the vestibule of the building and acends the stairs toward the 4th floor. 

It has been 2 hours since the SWAT team took Chris away, naked, in handcuffs. You're still sitting on the floor in the corner of your bedroom with your knees to your chest, crying, sobbing, reeling from everything that has happened and what your life without Chris means now. You sniffle when you hear a voices conversing in the next room - a new voice - one that is set apart from the usual harsh tones of the city police. A gentle, almost soothing voice with an accent.

"Which room is she in, please? ....In here? Thank you.." is what the gentle voice asks the commanding officer and then you hear his foot steps get closer. 

You don't want to see anyone, you just want everyone to leave your apartment. You lower your head into your knees, shielding your eyes from seeing anything. The foot steps enter your room, then stop at your bed a mere ten feet in front of you. You don't want to give him the satisfaction of looking you in the eyes. "GO AWAY!" you yell, face still tucked behind your knees. 

"Miss [Y/N]? My name is Dr. Thoma --"

"I SAID 'GO AWAY!' you yell. 

He calmly continues, "Dr. Thomas Hiddleston. I just want to talk with you for a moment, if you please." 

All you can do is sob when the doctor gently asks, "Are you hurt?" 

You shake your head no. 

"I'm not here to bother you like the rest. I am here to help you, dear. Can you look at me?" Dr. Hiddleston kneels down in front of you, his blue sympathetic eyes filled with concern. 

You sniffle a few times before finally lifting your head up to see this man's face. When you open your eyes, the doctor is taken aback. He is almost surprised at your delicately beautiful face: your big fearful eyes, tear streaked cheeks and pink pouty quivering lips. Suddenly, this urge, this need to protect you at all costs has become his work's mission. Dr. Hiddleston sees the hurt in your eyes and is almost afraid to begin peeling the emotional layers that will uncover your abusive life with Chris. 

He presses his lips tightly together, "May I take your vitals?" 

You look away and nod, allowing him to take your blood pressure and your heartbeat with his stethescope. 

Once he packs his things away, the doctor gestures to sit next to you, "May I?" 

You shrug and hide your head behind your knees again as he slowly sits beside you. He sits the same exact way as you: huddled knees to chest and sits beside you silently. 

You and the doctor sit in silence for what seems like hours when you break the silence, "What do you want from me?" 

"All I want from you is time to talk to you privately. Away from the loudness, away from the people and police. Somewhere you feel safe and peaceful," he responds. 

"I'm not going down to the police station!" you immediately state. 

"No, no, of course not. I wouldn't dream bringing you down there. [Y/N], I would like to take you down to my office in the city. No one will be there except you and I - unless you want an officer to come along.."

"NO OFFICERS!" you snap. 

"All right. That's not a problem. If you come with me now, we can get to my office straight away," Dr Hiddleston stands up and lends his hand down to you with a comforting smile. 

You stare up at this very tall and handsome man with his hand held out to you. You don't know what to think. You haven't had a man speak this kindly to you since your father was still around when you were a kid. Men have treated you like garbage for a good part of your life and here this doctor is talking in the softest of tones without any underlining prospects from you. You sneer up at him but unwillingly give him your hand as he slowly pulls you up. You stumble forward into his frame from your numb legs and bottom sitting in one spot too long. 

"Oh! Hold on..." the doctor puts his long arm around your waist and holds your body up, "I've got you, dear...take your time." 

Hiddleston holds you into him as you both walk out into the living room where officers were ready to grab you before he calls them off, announcing, "I am taking Miss [Y/N] to my office uptown and I will not be needing any assistance."

The commanding officer stands in front of you, "Oh, no, she's a major witness against the asshole that assaulted all those women - "

You begin to cry out at the reminder of what your boyfriend had done and the doctor's brows furrows at the officer with curt anger, "If you do not let me take her alone, your so called case will be ruined. Now let me and my client pass, constable." 

The agitated officer steps aside and lets you both through. Down the stair cases, police officers line the walls, staring you down as if YOU were the one who assaulted those women. You begin to sob again once you and the doctor hit the streets and hundreds seem to be crowding the exit, clamoring to see what you look like or to say they knew you when. 

Flashbulbs go off around you and microphones are shoved underneath your nose, news cameras are filming your every move as you make your way to a waiting taxi cab. Dr. Hiddleston opens the door for you and you jump in with him behind, slamming the door shut and giving the driver the address to his private office. 

****

The cab pulls up on a quiet city street, nearly empty of traffic and pedestrians as you exit the car. Dr Hiddleston helps you to the front of the luxurious building, the door man opens the door, greeting you both. The elevator ride up to the 25th floor was quiet and awkward. Here you are with this mysteriously tall man in a mysteriously tall building about to talk about what happened tonight...and every night for the last several months. Exiting the elevator, the long thin corridor is decorated with expensive vases and framed paintings when you follow the doctor to suite 25D, an off white door. He puts the key in the lock and turns the knob, opening the door for you to enter first. 

A moderately sized room, brightly lit with floor lamps and, what looks like, a very comfortable couch and one lone cozy chair in front of the couch. A large wooden desk by the picture windows was all that made up the office. You cautiously walk around the room as if you are expecting something or someone to pop out at you. Tom watches with concern, "Would you like some coffee? Tea, perhaps?" 

You look out the window across the way to the other skyscrapers, "I - I don't drink coffee...I like hot chocolate..but you don't have that.."

He chuckles, "Now what kind of therapist would I be if I didn't carry hot chocolate?" 

You turn to him with a quizzical look as he holds up two pouches with a smile, "Milk chocolate or white?" 

You want to giggle but stifle yourself by pointing your finger at the milk chocolate and turning back to look out the window.  

After preparing your cups of hot chocolate and his of tea, you sit awkwardly on the big comfy couch, freezing with the mug in your hand. You are still dressed in a shirt and Chris' stained boxers from the apartment. Tom sees this and places his mug on the small table next to his therapist chair, "Oh, my. You're shivering. Let me get you a blanket..." 

He rises from the chair and walks to the closet, looking for a blanket as he talks to you, "As I find you a blanket, I want you to do one thing for me..." He finds the blanket and turns to walk it over to you and stops dead in his tracks, mouth agape. 

You are standing naked in front of the couch, chin held high, waiting. 

"[Y/N]....wh-why are you naked, dear?" 

Your brows crease in confusion, "Y-you said you wanted me to do one thing for you...I thought you meant.......shit.." you embarrassingly pick up your shirt and boxers, feeling like a fool as Tom rushes up to you and puts the long warm blanket around your body, covering you. 

"Don't be embarrassed, [Y/N]..please...it's all right...is that what is always expected of you?" he asks looking down at your red face. 

You nod as a tear rolls down your cheek. 

"We've got much to discuss tonight..please, take a seat and drink your chocolate. Let me go retrieve my papers in the next room," Tom walks down the hall into the bathroom and shuts the door. He leans against it and breathes with a heavy sigh. Dr. Hiddleston has an erection protruding through his blue suit pants and he must fight the temptation to soothe himself. 

"Dammit," he whispers to himself, knowing this is going to be the hardest case he's ever taken.


End file.
